This invention relates generally to a lighting system for a U.S. mailbox and, more particularly, to a lighting system for a mailbox which activates an interior light upon an opening of the mailbox door if there is insufficient ambient light by which to view the contents therein.
Many persons have employment schedules that result in returning home in the dark. Of course, many persons working normal business hours also return home in the dark during the winter season due to the shortened period of daylight. The task of gathering one's mail from the mailbox is made more difficult by the darkness. The resident must scrape around inside the darkened mailbox or utilize an external light source such as a flashlight to ensure that important letters or small packages are not overlooked. Interior lighting of a mailbox is especially needed for use with rural mailboxes which are typically mounted some distance away from the home.
Various apparatus have been proposed for lighting the interior of a mailbox. Some such devices are disadvantageous, however, in that a light is activated every time the mailbox door is opened, thus depleting the power supply even in situations where ambient light is plenteous. Other devices require the user to manually activate a light switch when more light is needed.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lighting system for a mailbox which activates an interior light only if insufficient ambient light is available for viewing the contents within the mailbox. It is further desirable that the amount of available ambient light is only sensed upon an opening of the mailbox door.